


First Star

by ayal



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayal/pseuds/ayal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the victor belongs the spoils.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Star

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the January 9th game against the Toronto Maple Leafs.

The Canes were getting steadily drunker around him, but Nathan could only pay attention to Jordy. It wasn't just the alcohol that was exposing his inner creep. Jordy had been so good tonight, and he had scored four points and gotten his 300th point. Nathan was a full grown man, but he had to admit he felt like squealing a little. 

His crush was actually pretty pathetic. Usually he could smother it, but he was drunk and high off another win. Taking a swig of his beer he contemplated Jordy and the way the dark lights cast shadows that showed off his cheekbones and the line of his neck.

One of Jordy's big hands were curled around his beer bottle, and Nathan imagined those rough hands cupping his face and tilting his chin up. Nathan would have to brace his hands on Jordy's sturdy chest and stand on his tiptoes so their lips could meet. Through his alcohol clogged mind he dimly he felt his face flush at the thought. Hopefully no one would see in the bar's shitty lighting.

Unfortunately Jordy seemed to have finally noticed his creepy staring because he was lurching over with a ridiculous grin on his face. "Hey Gerbs!" He collapsed into the booth, and slung an arm around his shoulders.

"You gonna congratulate me?" Nathan blinked and wondered if he had somehow fallen asleep because this was straight out of one of his many dreams involving Jordy.

"Come on asshole buy me a drink!" He grinned when Nathan just gaped at him.

"Oh. Oh!" He finally processed Jordy's words and put on a smirk.

"I don't know you didn't get a hatty don't think you deserve it."

"Well if not a beer how about something else?" His voice dropped down, and his huge hand squeezed Nathan's shoulder. There's no way he was misinterpreting this time.

"Jesus," He whispered as Jordy dropped his head down to nuzzle into Nathan's neck.

"You know Nathan," he could feel Jordy's lips curl up in a smirk, "we're both the same height when we're horizontal."

"Oh my god," Nathan groaned and shoved at Jordy's shoulder who was shaking with laughter.

"You're horrible," He stifled a laugh though when Jordy waggled his eyebrows at him. "And you just completely ruined the mood."

"Mmm still wanna go home with you Gerbs. Come on let's get a cab." Jordy stroked his thumb along Nathan's heated skin. Nathan turned his face into Jordy's palm, and relished the feeling of his callouses. "Yeah we can do that." He tried to scoot out of the booth, but Jordy was blocking his way, looking down at him.

"Hey Gerbs I'm too drunk to get it up. Can we just sleep in your bed together?"

Something in Nathan's stomach fluttered. Jordy wanted to actually spend the night with him? A drunken hookup would've been fine with his dick, but his schoolgirl crush wanted something more. Something like cuddling, Jordy's long legs tangled with his. Something like what Jordy wanted apparently.

Instead of answering he pushed himself up with his hands and pushed his lips to Jordy's. Jordy tasted like beer and too many salty peanuts and their noses were awkwardly pushed up against each other, but Nathan pulled away with a dopey smile on his face.

"God Nate you're amazing." Jordy rested his forehead against Nathan's before sliding out of the booth.

They stumbled out into the cold air. Nathan's muscles were twitching from the cold but also from the excitement. He bounced on his toes, and entwined his hand with Jordy's as they pressed close together.

After a minute they managed to hail a cab and slid into the back. Nathan gave the cabby his address through his giggles.

Jordy didn't have Nathan's exuberant energy and he dropping off. His hair tickled Nathan's face as he rested his head on Nathan's.

"So little Gerbs." He muttered around a yawn. He wrapped his arm around Nathan and pulled him closer. Jordy's arms were warm despite the snow melting on the wool of his coat, and the overzealous heater in the cab sent sparks up Nathan's toes.

"And you're so big Jordy." He said into Jordy's neck who smiled, face illuminated by the streetlights.


End file.
